


"I was First"

by Lazchan



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little ficlet, written for baka ja ne, who simply wanted 'fic'. Hints of m/m if you want to see it that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I was First"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



It was Joe that noticed first where Don's talents lay. Well, perhaps Marvelous could win that honor, but Joe would stick to the fact that he was the one that brought it out of Don first. The newest recruit had been so shy at first, so seemingly unsuited for a pirate crew, but…there were all sorts of pirates with all sorts of different strengths.

He noticed it when he saw Don reading over the history of places they had already been, the reports of the Zangyack, of their strengths—of what the Gaellon could do. It was such a serious expression that the mechanic wore that Joe was instantly curious and started to watched him, as covertly as he could.

When they started making better headway with the treasure, Joe saw where it was going. He had to admit, he was impressed. He noticed Marvelous' smug smile and had to concede that well, maybe he did notice Don first, but….

…but Joe was determined to be the first to claim that he notice other things. The food that Don bought and made, the places they went—the supplies they had on hand. Don planned out for the long haul and at least they had normal meals now—something that resembled as close to home-cooked as any of them remembered.

Joe briefly considered the idea that Don was kept only around for food, but that was an absurd thought. Marvelous did like his meals, but not to the extent of giving the newest member a mobirate and teaching him how to fight.

Marvelous saw that too, perhaps.

Joe frowned and looked down at Don, who was currently sprawled against him, body relaxed as it hadn't been since Joe had known him. Joe smirked to himself. He was the first to get this look.

He wasn't prepared to give that up.


End file.
